Mazoku Princess
by Emerald Solstice
Summary: It all started with a regular History Topic and sudenly the secrets behind her mysterious past are beginning to unravel one by one. So, Yuuri, Wolfram and the others will be coming over to help her discover her forgotten past. Mikan is not Greta! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: Enigma

**Author's notes: Hi, everyone I'm back for another new fic...Yay! Waaah...I owe everyone who reads my other fics a big apology for not being able to update soon...**

**I'm so sorry please don't hunt me down and feed me to your beloved pets...waah...I've been totally busy these past few months with loads of school works, activities, projects and oh-so-hard-twisted-exams by my totally sadistically twisted teachers...I'm so sorry but I promise you guys, after my finals summer vacation will be up and so as my updated chapters...Hope you won't hunt me down.**

**For this fic, we will have some crossovers with one of my favorite animes...hmmm...**

**I won't tell you guys, what it is...it's a surprise secret...so you better just guess it...nyahahahaha...**

**I forgot to mention Mikan is a special top star student because she possess another Alice the Universal Alice, just like in Completing my Life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. **

**sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

** – me talking**

**---------------------------------------------- - change of scene**

**Mikan's batch-14 years old**

**Tsubasa's batch-17 years old**

**Youichi- 6 years old**

**Well then...**

**Here it is...**

**Mazoku Princess: Chapter One----Enigma**

It was a typical class afternoon for the students of Class B, everything is going far by well the usual, for the meantime, I think.

**-HiStOrY class a.k.a. ToRtuRe and BoReDoM 101-**

It's History 101 again, and everyone is quite having the worst time of their lives as they listen to the ear rambling facts and information that their teacher, Narumi kept on babbling coherently and continuously as he (sadistically) gleefully twirled around the class with some pink tutus.

Some were wondering why the hell Narumi teaches this subject anyway or more of

why the heck does he teach in the Middle School Division anyway, mind you, but during their elementary days as far as they can remember Narumi does the other way around; as in he usually leaves all his teaching duties to the poor substitute teacher with the weird Alice because he says that he has some important 'duties' to attend to (i.e. plotting something mischievous, breaking in and getting some stuff from the Greenhouse that Mr. Misaki keeps an eye on, annoying Serio, buying some more girly dress-up clothes to show off in class and to Serio, as well...etc. that involves the so-called fun for him but freakishly freaky for others...) and he only comes to teach the class when there's something important or when he's up to something mischievous.

Well, he's still the same old crazy teacher, still doing his everyday eccentric routine except for skipping teaching his favorite class which composed of all his favorite elementary class. He totally loves this class that he even requested the headmaster to be their teacher at Middle School. Well, the class loved the idea of Narumi being their teacher over and over again and they get used to the fact that he'll **NEVER CHANGE** his crazy and wacky ways.

"**Does anyone of you know the origin of each and everyone's Alice?"** Narumi suddenly asked the oh-so-bored-looking-students.

"**Anybody?"** he beamed at them hoping to get an answer.

Out of the blue, Yuu, the ever so kind and intelligent yet so 'sneaky' President of the class raised his hand.

"**From what I have read, they say that Alices came from a line of demons that lives in an alternate world."** the 'four-eyed' Illusion Alice user started.

Everyone had reacted differently upon hearing this.

"**What? Demons?"** one said.

"**Cool!"** another one said.

"**Mind you, these demons aren't of the ordinary monstrous and hideous ones that you think of. These demons look exactly like the normal earth people only they possess such skills and powers that are existent from the very day they were born. They have a very civilize Kingdom and communities. Some say that we, Alice wielders came from pure demon or human-demon marriages."** Yuu coherently stated.

"**Very well said, Yuu. Now, any other info?"** Narumi asked the others as he nodded at Yuu.

From where she was seated, Mikan stood up.

Everyone's eyes looked at her quizzically as if waiting what she will do or say. Hey, and if I say everyone, I really mean everyone because even Mr. I-don't-care-about-whatever-happens a.k.a. Natsume and Ms. Everyone's-a-baka-like-I-care a.k.a. Mikan's best friend a.k.a. Hotaru were looking at her intently, too.

"**These demons are specifically called as Mazokus and the powers and skills that they possess are referred to as the Maryoku. As Yuu have mentioned we, Alice Wielders, came from the long line of Mazoku Ancestry, meaning each and every one of us possesses a Mazoku bloodline and these special skills of us that we refer to as Alices are technically Maryoku."** the auburn haired girl nonchalantly started.

Everyone's eyes dilated and some of them formed a big 'O' from their mouths.

Some even have their jaws hanging.

Even the then-bored-looking raven-haired boy was so shocked about this but of course he didn't showed it and also the ever so emotionless blackmailing genius best friend of Mikan was totally astounded that she inadvertently threw her screwdriver off to nowhere causing a huge lump on Sumire's head. _(oohh...that sure hurts..)_

"**The life-span of the Mazokus are longer than the normal human being and they also possess the power of healing and reviving. The Kingdom of the Mazokus is known as Shin Makoku which is peacefully ruled by the 27th Demon King, King Yuuri Shibuya at the very historical Blood Pledge Castle. Also, in this Kingdom, same-sex marriages are generally accepted because it doesn't matter whatever gender you marry for there is a defined way for one of them to bear children."** Mikan said in a matter of factly tone.

Everyone was just plain silent.

Different things and ideas are now running into their twisted heads.

Some were just contemplating on what Mikan had said.

'_What the heck, polka?'_ Natsume mentally questioned the brunette as he looked at her.

"**Very accurate, Mikan-chan." **Narumi said as he patted her head affectionately.

"**What? All those stuff are true?"** Sumire yelled questionably while rubbing the lump on her head cause by Hotaru's 'flying' screwdriver.

-END CHAPTER-

**Author's notes: Well, how was that? Did you guys like it?**

**Did some of the things mentioned ring a bell? So, have you already guessed what the crossover anime is? nyahahaha**

**Please tell me what you think of this so that I can be able to update this fast...**

**Please don't track me down if I wouldn't be able to update that fast...**

**have mercy...**

**Read and Review**

**Thanks for those who have read and reviewed my other fics...**

**I hope that you will continue reading and reviewing...**

**I'll be updating during my free times...**

**Well, that's just it for now...**

** .**

**Ja ne**

**xoxoxo**

**-nikkiru-**


	2. Chapter 2: Reminiscences

**Author's notes: Hey everyone, Chapter tw0 is here... **

**Thank you for everyone who read and review...**

**to marie: I can't really tell you the stuff about Mikan's parents because it's one of the twists in the story so keep your senses sharp for those hints all over my fic. I'm sorry if I can directly tell you. Gomene... Thanks for reviewing...I hope that you'll like this one.**

**to Cat4862: Yes!!! They're all part Mazoku demons...I wanna be like them as well...having unique power and ability is so cool...**

**to interested reader: yay! thanks for the compliment...I was really, really touched when I read your review...I'll keep on going and try my best...thanks again...hope you'll like this chappy as well...**

**to sitit: Yay! I'm so happy that you said that you'll be reading this until the end...I hope that you'll be reviewing this one too...**

**to mikanXDnatsume: yes!!! it's Kyou Kara Maou...the anime is so hilarious and cute so I decided to use it as my crossover anime...I'm sorry if this one haven't got much MikanNatsume scenes but I promise there'll be one on the third chapter so I hope that you'll wait for it... thanks for adding this to your faves and also for adding me too...ja ne...**

**to natsumeluvr: this is it...I've updated...nyahahahaha...though I think that it will take me long to update for the third chapter for my finals will be up next week...so I hope that you'll forgive me for making you wait...**

**to Chokoreeto-hime: yay! ladies and gentleman I'm very proud to present you my first reviewer...thanks for the compliment...hope this one will feed your curiosity about the first chapter...hehehe...hope you'll look forward for the next chapters and I also hope that you'll like this one...**

**I love you my dear readers and reviewers!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. **

**sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

** – me talking**

**---------------------------------------------- - change of scene**

**Mikan's batch-14 years old**

**Tsubasa's batch-17 years old**

**Youichi- 6 years old**

**Well then...**

**Here it is...**

**LAST CHAPTER PREVIEW**

Even the then-bored-looking raven-haired boy was so shocked about this but of course he didn't showed it and also the ever so emotionless blackmailing genius best friend of Mikan was totally astounded that she inadvertently threw her screwdriver off to nowhere causing a huge lump on Sumire's head. _(oohh...that sure hurts..)_

"**The life-span of the Mazokus are longer than the normal human being and they also possess the power of healing and reviving. The Kingdom of the Mazokus is known as Shin Makoku which is peacefully ruled by the 27th Demon King, King Yuuri Shibuya at the very historical Blood Pledge Castle. Also, in this Kingdom, same-sex marriages are generally accepted because it doesn't matter whatever gender you marry for there is a defined way for one of them to bear children."** Mikan said in a matter of factly tone.

Everyone was just plain silent.

Different things and ideas are now running into their twisted heads.

Some were just contemplating on what Mikan had said.

'_What the heck, polka?'_ Natsume mentally questioned the brunette as he looked at her.

"**Very accurate, Mikan-chan." **Narumi said as he patted her head affectionately.

"**What? All those stuff are true?"** Sumire yelled questionably while rubbing the lump on her head cause by Hotaru's 'flying' screwdriver.

**CHAPTER 2: Reminiscences**

"**Yes, Sumire. All those stuff are true." **Narumi answered her as he freakishly waltzed around the classroom.

"**In fact, I grew quite close to the former Demon Queen, Lady Cecilia von Spitzbeg, herself, when I was dealing with some important matters at Shin Makoku, so I'm quite familiar with the Mazoku beliefs and traditions; she taught me so many things."** he added as he reminisced the days he had spent at Shin Makoku while twirling and waltzing around sadistically.

"**Wow! That's so cool"** someone said.

"**I wanna meet them."** another one said.

"**They're like our ancestor or something."**

"**Hey, Mr. Narumi does it mean that each and every one of us are descendants of the Mazoku people?" **Anna asked Narumi.

"**Yeah, does it?"** Nonoko joined in.

"**Uh-huh. I think that you are not aware about this but some of your Alices were directly derived from the Ten Aristocrats of Shin Makoku."** he said in as a matter of factly tone.

"**Mazokus are cool...hey...we're all part Mazokus, after all..."** somebody said.

"**Idiots."** Hotaru muttered as she continued fixing her latest invention whilst looking at Mikan occasionally.

As for Natsume, he's listening to his iPod max volume to relieve his annoyance from the super annoyingly deafening sounds coming from his classmates who are quite overwhelmed knowing the fact that they're part Mazoku whilst taking glances at the brunette who's seated next to the window and staring out blankly at the Sakura Tree.

Then, the bell rang, meaning class is over for the day...at long, long last; who thought that the freakishly demented and twisted History Class with the quite unique of a teacher, Narumi can be this interesting and well, quite fun to be precise.

"**Oh, dear me, I didn't notice the time. Well, my dear students, time flies quite fast so we'll just continue unraveling the facts about the Mazoku people, our ancestors from the other world, on our next meeting. So, Adieu."** he said as he left the class, calling out Serio's name down the corridors. _(hmmm...I think Narumi's up for some bothering-Serio-time We'll see what's he up to later...)_

Everyone packed up and fixed their things and left the classroom as they attend to their own important businesses.

Mikan and the others were still inside the classroom as the others have already left.

Mikan was silently fixing her things up when Hotaru and the others approached her.

"**Wow, Mikan-chan you sure are quite knowledgeable about the Mazoku people,eh."** Yuu happily complimented her.

'**_Yeah, right. I don't even know how I knew those.'_** she thought as she just smiled at him.

"**You are so great; you seem like a different person when you were talking back then."** Ruka said as he patted his bunny Usagi, in his arms.

"**Ahehehe..."** the brunette can't say anything so she just shrugged it off by feigning a laugh.

"**How did you know all those stuff, Mikan chan?"** Anna asked her

"**Eh?"** she said. **_'I wish I knew.'_** she sweatdropped as tried to contemplate with an answer or a way to get out of this question.

"**Did you study in the library in advanced? Because this topic isn't listed in our text books, so I'm wondering..."** Nonoko added.

"**Well...I..."** she started as the rest eyed her with curiosity and questioning looks.

Unbeknownst to them, someone is watching and listening to them; who is seated at the back of the class.

'**_What's wrong with her today? Something's not right here'_** the black cat asked himself as he watched them closely.

Suddenly Tsubasa burst into the room.

"**Mikan-chan, hurry up before Noda-sensei rises up any suspicion about our surprise birthday party for him."** he said as he pulled rather dragged his cute kouhai out of the room.

"**See you guys, later" **they heard her say as they sped of the room.

"**Oh well, let's just ask her later."** Nonoko said.

"**Let's go."** Hotaru said as she rode her flying duck mobile showing off the sign ads for her blackmailing merchandise which includes numerous pictures of the blonde animal lover.

"**Hotaru!!! Get back here with my pictures!!!"** Ruka yelled as he chased after her down the hallways, riding a rhino. _(Save some pics for me, Hotaru-chan.)_

'**_Koko, stay behind.'_** Natsume said in his thoughts knowing that the mind-reader could hear and read his thoughts.

"**I'll catch up with you guys, I forgot something." **Koko said as he went back to the classroom.

"**What have you read from her mind?"** Natsume bluntly asked him as he stood up from where he was seated.

"**Sorry, Natsume. I can't read anything from her mind ever since she mastered her Alice"** Koko told him.

"**Hn."** the black cat replied as he walked towards the door.

He was about to leave the room when Koko said something.

"**But I read something from Mr. Narumi's mind concerning Mikan. It's something about the time has come for Mikan to know the truth about her true identity and her ancestry." **

"**Thanks, Koko."** he said as he left the mind-reader.

**-FAST FORWARDED-**

A beautiful brunette can be seen sitting peacefully under the lovely Sakura Tree.

She seems to be in deep thoughts as she didn't noticed that the black cat, himself sat down beside her.

The brunette was staring blankly at nowhere.

**-MIkan's POV-**

Ok' something dementedly weird is happening to me these past few weeks. First of all, I often dream of a huge medieval like castle, a handsome man with black hair and pool deep black eyes and a cute blonde man with emerald eyes who's kinda feminine.

Then, I usually see visions of a foreign land where flying skeletons exist, cute bears which looks like some kind of bees and also there were so many handsome guys, one with long translucent purple mane, one with auburn hair, one with ash gray hair neatly pony tailed down and a man with black hair and glasses.

Hmmm...I wonder if they're somehow related to me...

One time, I got some bruises after being chased away by Mr. Bear; I just touched my bruises and my hand emitted some sort of blue light and my bruises disappeared like I never had any of them.

Should I be happy about this newfound power or should I wonder about it?

Gaah!!! What's happening to me?

I can't remember most of my past.

I can only remember those things that happened since I'm six years old but I can't remember those even younger days of mine.

Grandpa just told me that my parents are away from their archaeology work on Egypt but I never really got a chance to see them or did I?

I can't even remember how they look like.

Sometimes images of the black haired guy with pool deep black eyes, the cute blonde with emerald eyes and a younger 'me' version flashes into my mind every time I try to remember those even younger days of mine. What are they to me? Are they related to me or something? Are they my brothers?

I think something's not right here.

I think there's a secret behind my past. Is it possible?

Waaah...my head hurts I'm thinking too much...

**-END POV-**

"**Oi?"** Natsume said as he tried to get her attention.

" " no answer.

"**Polka-dots?"** he tried hoping that she will answer back.

" " Still no answer.

"**Strawberries?" **

" " no answer

"**Mikan?" **

"**huh?"** came out from the brunette's lips.

It's like she just snapped out of a trance.

"**You look so stupid; staring out blankly."** he flatly stated.

"**Oh, sorry Natsume. Don't mind me. I'll be going, now. See you at dinner." **she said as she left him dumbfounded.

'**_That's it!!! Something is totally wrong with her. I need to get into the bottom of this.' _**he mentally told himself as he decided to call some backup.

**-END CHAPTER-**

**Author's notes: Well guys that's it for now. I hope you really like this chapter. I really worked hard for this one. **

**Better keep your senses sharp for those hints that I left regarding this mystery...nyahahahaha**

**I hope that this chappy have fed up your curiosity for the first chapter...**

**If you have any questions, comments, suggestions or whatever you want to say just PM me or include it in the review ... I'll be glad to entertain your PM's and reviews.**

**Thanks for those who read and reviewed...love yah guys...**

**p.s.**

**I'm sorry guys but I think that it will take me long to update for the third chapter, for my finals will be up next week...I hope that you'll review this one and look forward for the next chappy...**

**ja ne**

**-nikkiru-**

**xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Remnants of the Past

**Author's notes: hey everyone, the third chappy is here so enjoy...**

**By the way my first reviewer for the second chappy is... cherryblossoms1912 : hi there. yay! You're my first reviewer for the second chappy...hooray!!!. gomene for the quite hanging chappy...hehehe...i hope you'll enjoy this one... thank you so much...**

**For the other reviews**

**to ****I-LoVe-AnImEsSs-**** : yay! Thanks for appreciating my hard work... take care...**

**to****Chokoreeto-Hime**** : nyahahaha...do you think that it was fine that I used Kyou kara maou as the crossover? hmmm...I love the anime so much...it's so cute and hilarious...**

**to interested reader : yay! you think it's great...hehehe...you'll see in the latter part of this fic if your guess that Mikan's somehow related to Greta...hehehe...I hope that you watched out for some of the hints about Mikan's ancestry from the past chapters and with this chapter too...enjoy the hints hunting...hehehe...**

**to Siti : Keep your fingers crossed as you read this chappy...you'll never know if Yuuri and the others are here to just popped around the corner...****hehehe...**

**to ****takari love****: well, here's the third chappy...i hope you that this will delight you...take care...**

**to ****DeStInEdPaTh**** : hehehe...you'll discover what she is soon...anyways, they're all part Mazoku but you'll soon discover something big about Mikan...so watch out for those hints I usually leave for every chappy...hehe...also thanks for complimenting me...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. **

**sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

**– me talking**

**----------------------------------------------change of scene**

**Mikan's batch-14 years old**

**Tsubasa's batch-17 years old**

**Youichi- 6 years old**

**Well then...**

**Here it is...**

**LAST CHAPTER PREVIEW**

"**Oi?"** Natsume said as he tried to get her attention.

" " no answer.

"**Polka-dots?"** he tried hoping that she will answer back.

" " Still no answer.

"**Strawberries?" **

" " no answer

"**Mikan?" **

"**huh?"** came out from the brunette's lips.

It's like she just snapped out of a trance.

"**You look so stupid; staring out blankly."** he flatly stated.

"**Oh, sorry Natsume. Don't mind me. I'll be going, now. See you at dinner." **she said as she left him dumbfounded.

'**_That's it!!! Something is totally wrong with her. I need to get into the bottom of this.' _**he mentally told himself as he decided to call some backup.

**CHAPTER 3: Remnants of the Past **

Mikan was soundly tucked to sleep, in the recesses of her special top star luxurious room. Gaah...if you must know her room is just across Natsume's top star room, mind you her room is quite bigger than his because of her very powerful Alice.

As, I was saying, Mikan is peacefully asleep with her favorite stuffed toy which is kinda odd for it's a bear with bee wings and some other bee features but on top of that it's over-all cute to the max. Well, this stuffed toy had been with her as far as she can remember; she never sleeps without it and this one is quite unique that you can never see nor purchase one from any store, the animal is indeed odd, judging from its bear and bee features.

After some time of tossing and turning, she was off to her own dreamland express.

**-Mikan's Dream-**

Somewhere...

"**Mysterious attacks are happening near Caloria and Small Shimaron, Heika but not to worry I'll deal with those tomorrow with my soldiers and come there to investigate, myself."**a man with dark hair said.

"**The witnesses and the soldiers said that the attackers were using some kind of dark elemental magic to cause those harm and casualties to your people, heika...now that the countries around Shin Makoku have been allies it's been rare to have someone disturbing all the peace and quiet here in our world considering that since you've defeated the root of evil, here in our world, Soushou sealed within Shinou himself..."** a gentle voice coming from a man with auburn brown hair said.

"**Also heika, considering that you've become a full-pledged Mazoku, three years ago, you've become so much powerful and everything's at peace and harmony here in our world with your grace and guidance._"_** a man with long translucent hair said.

Finally the man that they have been addressing as their heika have spoken;

"**No matter how big or small it is I just can't let anyone disturb the people. Everyone deserves to have some peace and quiet and also to live their lives well, to the fullest so I won't tolerate the said occurrences. So first thing in the morning be prepared and I'll come with you guys and I'll knock some sense from those attackers, myself. I don't ever want to see people suffering and dying."** a handsome young man with matching black eyes and hair said.

"**But heika..."** the man with auburn brown hair said.

"**No, Conrad. You can't talk me out of this matter and as King; I'll do whatever I please and one more thing for pete's sake stop calling me heika, you're my Godfather."** The young King cut him off and with that the auburn haired man just smiled at him.

"**But what about the two of us? Are you just gonna leave us behind?"** an angry but also pained voice said.

"**Daddy..."**a cute little voice said.

"**Don't worry, I'll be back soon. You know that I hate it when those stuffs are happening around. So please understand me, ok? I don't wanna put you two in grave danger. I love you, two so much and I'll protect you always so take care of yourselves and the things around here while we're away."** the young King gently and affectionately said.

"**hmph...you always get me with your words..."**

"**One more thing, please make sure that Anissina won't make so much mess around here, while we're gone, ok. Now, shall we go to bed?"**the young maou added with a playful smirk in his lips.

Kriiing...

Kriiing...

Kriiing...

**-dreams over...-**

Mikan woke up at the sound of her annoying alarm clock.

"**huh? what was that all about?"** she loudly asked herself as she comfortably sat and tried to contemplate with her strange dream when she glanced at her alarm clock and then...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Panic attack strikes!!!

"**Kyaaaahhh..."** she screamed on top of her lungs as her mind snapped out of contemplating from her dream and it registered to her mind that it was already 7:30 a.m. and her class will start at exactly 8:00 a.m.

"**Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!!!"** she yelled in panic as she fixed herself up as quickly as she can.

After 20 minutes of fast fixing including bathing and dressing up fast with he help of the Speed Alice; having the Universal is so handful especially when things go quite so wrong like this and panic strikes her she can use any Alice with her handy-dandy Universal Alice.

"**Waahh!"** she wailed as she dashed along the dormitories and along the school building corridors using the Speed Alice again.

Suddenly when she turned to the corridor on the left wing...

"**Oof..."** she collided with someone and then there she found herself lying painfully on her back with someone on top of her, who is straddling her down.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't notice you coz' I'm running late for my class. I'm so sorry again." she said to the person whom she collided with without looking at the person's face.

"**Don't you ever get tired of this daily routine, polka-dot?"** The person above her said.

"**Wh-whaat the----"** she said as she looked up when she recognized the voice belongs to the one and only Natsume Hyuuga a.k.a. Mr. Pervert who's currently smirking down at her.

"**Pervert!!!"** Mikan yelled at him in an ear-splitting voice.

The crimson-eyed boy just smirked down at her with an unexplainable glint of happiness and satisfaction in his face.

"**hmm...at least she's kinda back to normal...good to see..."** he muttered silently to himself as a small smile formed into his lips.

"**What did you just say, pervert?!?"** she beamed at him with an irritated but cute glare.

"**I said that I guess that I was wrong..."** he muttered then paused for a while.

"**huh? wrong about what?!?"** the brunette said in confusion.

silence...

"**It's cupcakes for today, huh?!?"** he finally said as he stared at her highly hitched up skirt with all her flawless glory revealing her creamy white thighs and her cupcakes printed underwear.

Uh-oh...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

that's it...

hell's about to break lose on earth...

"**NAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** her voice can be heard all throughout the academy even Piyo who is currently hunting down for food at the Northern forest tripped down causing a slight tremble when it heard the deafening voice of the cute but vicious brunette.

That's it she just yelled very loudly at him but...but...he just smirked down at her...

when...

she...

realized...

that...

'wait a minute...'

silence...

silence...

silence...

"**What's with the silence now, cupcakes? Cat got your tongue?" **the raven haired boy said in a teasing tone when he noticed her shut up.

silence...

silence...

silence...

after some time...

blush...

blush...

blush...

"**uhmm, Natsume..."** the brunette started after finding her voice back**..."you're...on...top...of...me...can...you...get...off???"** she stuttered complete with a fully-flushed beet red face.

"**huh?"** was all that the raven-haired boy could say in bewilderment then after a few minutes it struck him.

"**oh, right"** he said as he got off of her and realized that they were in a very compromising position for a few long minutes.

Then after a while of staring and blushing at each other, something struck Mikan again.

"**Oh, no! I'm gonna be late..."** the brunette screamed in an earsplitting voice causing Piyo to stumble down again and causing a slight tremble in the process.

The brunette dashed off towards her classroom using the Speed Alice leaving a beet red Natsume behind.

-Classroom-

A brunette rushed into the classroom, heavily panting.

"**Ohayou"** she said in her usual cheerful voice complete with her very warm to melt-for smile.

"**..." **no answer

"**Whaaaaatttttttt tttthhhheeee------------"**she yelled for the umpteenth time of the day as she found out that the classroom was empty.

"**Tch, you're so loud, cupcakes. If you do that yelling thing again I'm sure everyone will be deaf for sure."** the raven-haired boy smirked at her as he entered the empty classroom with a manga in his hand. _(Where did that manga came from, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have that one earlier? hehehe...never mind...)_

Mikan stomped her way towards the flame caster.

"**You, why didn't you tell me that there are no classes today?!?"** she grumpily asked her which was way too cute for Natsume.

The raven-haired boy just raised his eyebrows at her.

"**NATSUME!!!"** she glared at him which is kinda vicious but for Natsume he thinks it is soooo uber adorable and cute. _(That's why he totally loves teasing and pissing her off, I guess.)_

"**It's not my responsibility to tell you, cupcakes."** he said nonchalantly making her more pissed off.

"**Grrrr...Why you..."** she charged at him.

Mikan was about jumped at Natsume when she suddenly halted in front of Natsume; she seemed to be in a dazed and then she fainted right in front of him, with his quick reflexes he managed to catch her.

"**What the hell is happening, now? Damn it!!!"** he said as he carried her bridal style and rushed her quickly to the Alice Hospital.

**-END CHAPTER-**

**Author's notes: So what do you thin guys? There's no more school for me...hooray...I'm on vacation...so I'll be able to update my fics more often...****yay! **

**Isn't that great...**

**Well, what do you think of the third chappy?**

**Did you found some of the hints lying around this chappy?**

**hehehe...**

**I hope you did...**

**thing are getting more complex...as we are about to stumble into Mikan's hidden past...**

**I hope that this chappy have fed up your curiosity for the first chapter...****If you have any questions, comments, suggestions or whatever you want to say just PM me or include it in the review ... I'll be glad to entertain your PM's and reviews.**

**Thank you for those who read and reviewed this and my other fics as well...**

**love you all...**

**ja ne,**

**-nikkiru-**

**xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: They're Here

**Author's notes: Here's the fourth chappy everyone I hope that you'll love it or at least enjoy reading it or find it worthwhile reading.**

**Thanks to all of my beloved precious reviewers...**

**My first reviewer for the last chappy was...**

**To****XOXO - Anime Lover** : **thank you very much for reading and reviewing...feel free to PM me if you have any questions or suggestions regarding this fic, I'll be glad to reply back and converse with you**. **Thanks also for being the first reviewer. Take Care.**

**To Siti : Hmm maybe after reading this chappy you'll find out who's who in Mikan's life but I guarantee you this, Mikan's part of the Royal Mazoku family. Sad to say Greta is not included in this fic I have my reasons and you'll soon find out in the next chappy why is Greta not included nor close to being Mikan's mother.**

**To ****I-LoVe-AnImEsSs-**** : I truly apologize if the chapters are quite short, I'll try my best next time to make it longer. Hmm, is it ok if I put some boys like Tsubasa, Kaname or a new guy whose love interest is none other than Mikan? You know for the purpose of making Natsume jealous...What do you think?**

**To Chokoreeto-Hime : Thank goodness you liked the idea of me using Kyou Kara Maou as the crossover...I totally love KKM too...Tell me if you already guessed who's who after reading this chappy...Take Care...**

**To proffesional : wow! It's good to hear that you're on vacation too...Hope you're enjoying the summer vacation break...Thank you very much I really appreciate each and every one of your reviews...thank you again...**

**To interested reader : I'm glad that you find the last chappy great...hmm in this chappy probably one of them might bumped into them and meet some of them...heheh...enjoy reading...**

**To mikanXDnatsume : Yes she's somehow related to Conrad in this fic...I guess that maybe after reading this chappy you'll find out who's related with who...thanks for reviewing...don't worry you'll see more of Wolfy in the latter chapters...probably yelling his brains out at the Yuuri, the great hennachoko King...hehehe...**

**To takari love : hehe...sorry for the bothersome questions because of the twisted twists of the fic...hmmm maybe after reading this chappy...you'll be able to clear up some of those question marks...and you'll be able to guess whether the child was Mikan or not...enjoy reading...**

**To ****cute0anime0addict**** : I apologized for the total delay of updating...I've been feeling quite relaxed nowadays and I seem to loose track of time...sorry again...I hope that you'll like this chappy...sorry for the delay again enjoy this chappy**

**-THanKs eVeRyOnE -**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. **

**sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

**– me talking**

**---------------------------------------------- - change of scene**

**Mikan's batch-14 years old**

**Tsubasa's batch-17 years old**

**Youichi- 6 years old**

**Well then...**

**Here it is...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Last Chapter Preview-**

"**..." **no answer

"**Whaaaaatttttttt tttthhhheeee------------"**she yelled for the umpteenth time of the day as she found out that the classroom was empty.

"**Tch, you're so loud, cupcakes. If you do that yelling thing again I'm sure everyone will be deaf for sure."** the raven-haired boy smirked at her as he entered the empty classroom with a manga in his hand. _(Where did that manga came from, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have that one earlier? hehehe...never mind...)_

Mikan stomped her way towards the flame caster.

"**You, why didn't you tell me that there are no classes today?!?"** she grumpily asked her which was way too cute for Natsume.

The raven-haired boy just raised his eyebrows at her.

"**NATSUME!!!"** she glared at him which is kinda vicious but for Natsume he thinks it is soooo uber adorable and cute. _(That's why he totally loves teasing and pissing her off, I guess.)_

"**It's not my responsibility to tell you, cupcakes."** he said nonchalantly making her more pissed off.

"**Grrrr...Why you..."** she charged at him.

Mikan was about jumped at Natsume when she suddenly halted in front of Natsume; she seemed to be in a dazed and then she fainted right in front of him, with his quick reflexes he managed to catch her.

"**What the hell is happening, now? Damn it!!!"** he said as he carried her bridal style and rushed her quickly to the Alice Hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 4 – They're here**

Natsume rushed down the hallways as fast as he can for there's only one thing in his mind and that is only Mikan; when he turned to the left wing corridor he noticed Narumi walking from the upper staircase so he called out for his attention

Who knows, he might know what's happening to HIS cupcakes, considering that Narumi had been like a father-figure for Mikan ever since she came to the Academy.

"**Oi, Narumi!"** he called out not bothering to add the word Mr. or even sensei.

When Narumi heard his voice he stopped and glanced at the direction of the voice; he rushed immediately to Natsume's side noticing the change from the boy's voice because usually it's just his monotonous voice and also he noticed the unconscious figure of Mikan.

**-Near the Staircase-**

Natsume shifted Mikan in to Narumi's arms, so he could check on her. At first look, he grew quite worried but something in his mind caught up that made himself relieved; well to make Natsume feel at ease Narumi, himself checked on Mikan's pulse and temperature.

The black cat grew quite impatient that he practically yelled unto Narumi's ear, feh for all he cared there's nobody in the hallways or the staircase anyways.

"**What the hell happened to her?!? She's acting pretty odd these days!"** he yelled out.

Narumi straightened up and faced him. **"Nothing to worry, Natsume-kun she's now sleeping; it seems that Mikan-chan here seems to have fainted due to some things which are quite bothering and considering those every day schoolwork which she takes up seriously more than anyone else also she always helps out everyone in need with her Universal Alice causing her to become quite stressed and over fatigue." **

Natsume felt quite relieved after hearing those words from Narumi but he truly wished that the brunette was back to her normal self so he could initiate and go on with their daily bickering ritual.

"**Hn."** was all he said.

"**Ne, ne, Natsume-kun can you do me an itty-bitty-teensy- weensy favor?!? Pretty please?!?"** Narumi practically whined at him.

"**What's the catch?"** Natsume said in a bored tone as he looked at Mikan's sleeping figure in Narumi's arms.

"**Can you watch over Mikan-chan, for a while? Please, I have some very important guests to tend to and currently they're at my house waiting for me. I can't risk not showing up because they've come a long way just to get here and meet up with me and their daughter so can you watch over her? I promise I'll annoy the hell out of Serio thrice than I always did."** Narumi basically begged him to do so and even offered to annoy Serio thrice than he always do knowing that Black cat himself, totally loves it when he see or hear Serio run or yell whenever Narumi comes to annoy the hell out of him. **_(You'll see how Narumi annoys Serio on the latter chapters.)_**

**A/N: **

Serio's no longer that angsty show off freak Persona; after all he no longer trains the Dangerous ability Students to be some kind of freakin' killing machines because that Class no longer exists after the AAO was defeated by Mikan when she discovered the power of her Universal Alice and Mikan demanded the higher ups to stop sending off students to those super dangerous missions, the higher ups had no choice but to compel to Mikan's demands for believe it or not they're freakin' scared to make her angry knowing what she can do with just a snap of her fingers. To make things even better for the Dangerous Ability Students they're distributed to the other Ability types according to their Alices and everyone happily accepted them. As for those Alice wielders whose lifespan shortens every time they uses their Alices like Natsume and Kaname, Mikan used her Alice to restore their life spans back to normal i.e. back to the normal life span of Alice users heck she cast out some kind of spell using her Alice to cancel out the shortening of the life spans of all the Alice wielders. Well, that's good for everyone isn't it?

As for Persona a.k.a. Serio nobody knew how or why but Mikan had seem to move his stoic heart and that made him threw out his angsty counter part Persona and became known as Serio the totally cool and hot gymnastics teacher who is personally annoyed by Narumi everyday. Only few of the student population knows that Serio is actually Persona but whether they knew it or not almost everyone likes him for some reasons like he's totally cool, not to mention hot, gorgeous, super kind, he's just like Mr. Misaki but only a lot more cooler and he still loves to play tricks or tease Natsume especially on Mikan. Well, as for Mikan she totally treats him like how she treats her surrogate father at the Academy which is none other than the crazy teacher, Narumi, himself.

**End A/N:**

"**Hn."** Natsume said as he got Mikan back into his arms, carried her bridal style and walked passed by Narumi.

"**Thanks Natsume-kun."** Narumi said as he proceeded to ran back to his house as fast as he can while Natsume mentally shrugged it of by mentally saying that he need not to tell him to do so because he'll do it anyways for HIS cupcakes.

**-Somewhere in the Academy Grounds-**

'**_...damn it...she's in a state like this and I don't know what's happening to her...damn...'_** he mentally told himself.

Then suddenly a voice coming from his own head surprisingly butted in.

'**_Why are you worrying about her? Huh? Are you like his boyfriend or her husband?'_ t**he voice asked him, more like mocked him.

Natsume twitched a little after hearing those stupid mocking words by the voice.

'**_Who or what the hell are you?'_** he demanded as he growled in his mind.

'**_You.'_** the voice simply stated as it began to giggle annoyingly and thus making the raven haired boy irritated.

'**_What do you mean me? Answer me or I'll burn you to ashes.'_** Natsume threatened the annoying voice.

'**_Maah, maah, you can't do that...feh...'_** the voice sang in a mocking tone.

'**_Why is that stupid?'_** he fired back.

'**_Simply because I'm you and you just called yourself stupid...hahaha...' _**the voice pointed out at him as 'it' began to laugh.

'**_How can you be me? Besides I don't giggle. EVER!!!'_** the fire caster demanded.

'**_Well, it's hard to explain so just face the facts and accept it like a true man, I'm you.' _**the voice answered back.

'**_Hn...True man huh? What about the giggling?'_** Natsume even teased his inner self.

'**_Not affected lover boy'_** his inner voice said.

'**_Tch, get lost now will yah.' _**Natsume said in annoyance with his own 'self'.

'**_Hn. whatever...I'll just be sleeping at the back of your head like I always do...I'll just annoy you later...oh one more thing you know what even if I'm always asleep at the chambers of your head I'm always aware of what's happening around you, of what you're doing and what you're thinking so I don't miss anything...hahaha..I know all about those perverted thoughts of yours regarding HER...hahaha...you little closet pervert...'_** the voice snickered as it slowly disappeared.

**-Still Somewhere in the Academy's facade-**

'**_Argh...stupid darn inner 'me' voice...I'm not like that annoying darn voice...' _**Natsume cursed as he was still carrying Mikan bridal style and he was headed off to their dormitories when he bumped into someone. Good thing he didn't falter a bit considering that he was carrying a sleeping Mikan in his arms.

"**Gomene, I wasn't looking where I was going."** the man straightened up and gently apologized to him.

As Natsume looked at the man whom he crashed unto; he can't helped it but look into the man's deep black orbs and his jet black hair that perfectly matches the color of his eyes. As he gazed into those pair of eyes, he can't help but feel that he can trust the said man.

Judging from the man's looks, he seems to be in his early twenties and judging from his completely black outfit, he's a very special visitor, not like any other visitors that he had encountered because this man seems to be a very, very important person considering the jeweled crest in his chest saying that he's from some kind of important group or something.

"**Are you hurt? I'm really sorry."** the man asked him with immense concern and he apologized again, with that Natsume snapped out of his trail of thoughts.

"**I'm fine, Mr. Thanks for your concern."** Natsume courteously said.

What the ---- could you repeat that again? The infamous Natsume a.k.a. Mr. Ice Prince and Mr. I-don't-care-about-anyone-so-buzz-off is being courteously polite.

What a total 360 degrees angle turn...

"**Hmm, you're friend seems to be suffering from some kind of over exertion that she suddenly fell into sleep I presume..."** the man said as he noticed the sleeping figure of the brunette in his arms.

"**Tell you what; I'll heal your GIRLFRIEND, as a sign of my apology. I know something that might help her regain her strength fast, so if you would let me...I wouldn't take no for an answer because I insist and I want to help...it's a sign of my apology too..." **the man offered as he faced him with a weak smile.

Before Natsume could contemplate an answer a dashingly handsome blonde man wearing a blue suit came dashing over to where there are.

"**Yuuri!!! Where the hell have you been, hennachoko?!? You just disappeared to nowhere and got me worried sick."** The blonde yelled out at the man whom he called as Yuuri.

"**Er-hi there, Wolf."** Yuuri said as he faced the half infuriated blonde.

**-Behind a Tree near their location-**

A man with midnight blue hair with matching black eyes and eyeglasses lay hidden as he gazed at them.

"**Congratulations, Shibuya. You've come a long way to find who you're both looking for, for a long time. You and Wolfram really deserves this." **the man said as he gazed at them happily.

**-END CHAPTER-**

**Author's notes: Sooo? Did you already got one of the major hints? huh?**

**In the next chappy I'll reveal to you guys what's up with Mikan and why Yuuri, Wolfram and the others are at the Academy.**

**Well then, how was it? I hope it was ok for you guys.**

**Hmm by the way I've decided to put some A/N: in the middle of the chapter to provide you some other information regarding the setting of the fic so as to avoid confusion. **

**Sorry for taking quite long in updating...I think the sickness called laziness had struck me...waah...I'm so sorry please don't hunt me down...I'm not good to eat...waah...I had some fun reading some uber kawaii yaoi fanfics and I kinda loose track of time because of the yaoi cuteness paranoia...can't help myself reading yaoi fanfics...hmm maybe I should start writing some yaoi fanfics too...what do you think? One of my personal faves is the uber kawaii NaruSasu pairing...totally kawaii...the there's the HanaRu pairing...RoyEd pairing...KakaIru pairing...and tons more...I also spent most of my time watching the Gokusen Series Seasons 1 and 2 DVDs aside from surfing the net...waah...I'm totally drooling over Matsumoto Jun and Hayami Mokomichi...**

**By the way...**

**Did you found some of the hints lying around this chappy?**

**hehehe...**

**I hope you did...**

**I hope that this chappy have fed up your curiosity for the past chapters...**

**If you have any questions, comments, suggestions or whatever you want to say just PM me or include it in the review ... I'll be glad to entertain your PM's and reviews.**

**Thank you for those who read and reviewed this and my other fics as well...**

**Love you all...**

**ja ne,**

**-nikkiru-**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
